The present invention relates to a method for sending information over a network, and more specifically relates to a method for sending information over a network suitably used with arrangements wherein, for example, information such as movies, music, or broadcast programs recorded on tape or in a disk have been recorded in a dispersed state and this information is to be played, or wherein information with continuous contents is to be dispersed and recorded.